User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Demigods Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:12, April 6, 2010 why dont you come back to the fanfic Warboss95 12:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) this is how i was claimed i saw the sign. No, it wasn't a glowing trident floating above my head, but the fish bowl next to my bed, began to glow blue. My fish barney looked disoriented, then he paused, still in his tank. He was looking at me. A bubble broke from his mouth and when it popped at the surface of the water, a blue trident appeared above the tank. At first I freaked out, then I relaxed and thanked my father, Poseidon for the sign i've been waiting for. :D hope this helps Daughter-of-Poseidon19 00:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) no way im not a godling and even if i was it wouldent be Ares im tiny a weak i only got skill and brains which is more Athena, But im still no godling. Warboss95 16:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Did it get there? Hey, did the Hellhound I sent you ever arrive? Bobbyboy123 22:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Bobbyboy123 Email is being stupid, sorry Hey Ava. My email is being really really stupid and won't let me on so I hunted this wiki down :D Any ways, I'm on our IRC channel and waiting for you. And yes, I do really have a boyfriend. Thinkaboutthisname 17:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much :D Now, get on the IRC, it's easier to talk. Thinkaboutthisname 18:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. And if you aren't against the IRC, I'm there :DDDD Thinkaboutthisname 00:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) DOOD. Where'd you go on the IRC? Thinkaboutthisname 01:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) QQ Thinkaboutthisname 01:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) No you timed out Thinkaboutthisname 02:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OLOLOLOL! I love your poll. Thinkaboutthisname 17:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) your my half-sister? (jumps with glee) i finally has a sister! XD I’m sorry... Look, Leaf, I’m very sorry about what I said. I guess the prophecy was just scaring me and stressing me out… but if you can’t forgive me, I fully understand. I’m very sorry, and I’ll probably be leaving. Bye. ~Alex Kely, maybe the last time you’re hearing from him. I’ll consideer not leaving… possibly… buy I almost made Thief commit suicide, and I don’t want to cause any more trouble. *sigh* I won’t leave, but I have to go now. Bye. Well... Leaf. I need to tell you something imporant. Where else can I contact you? MG and I discovered something about... someone. Please. This is urgent. Sincerely yours, SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 01:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) How can we reach u? Do u have an email or a live accout.....? We need to have a way to get to u in an emgancy Got It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. Yeah, sure. It was a glitch. I swear, it wasn't me! But yeah, what do you want for the password? And I'll just use the email you gave me before. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. And obviously, I did, seeing as I forgot to log off it when I first posted that comment. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't come up as saying you're blocked. Sorry. I tried. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) PS... Why Wicked Muse? Oh. Then I'll remove the block on the IP. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) life... how's it going? (sorry! im kinda bored and need someone to talk to. im pretty mucha na outcast at school. >_< ) Humph. Why should I beleive you, Leaf? Heeeeyyyyyy. I'm alive~! Hahaha, also on the IRC, if you wanna talk, that is. Thinkaboutthisname 00:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You expect me to beleive that dad… er… Hades, came on here? I guess its possible… Whatever, I’m not going back, and I never ''will, so just get that into your head. HELP ME, PLEASE, ANYONE. I NEED HELP, PLEASE! I'M SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY IN TROUBLE. I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD SOMEONE THAT I THOUGHT WAS A DEMIGOD ABOUT THIS STUFF, AND IT TURNS OUT THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. WE KEPT IT A GOOD SECRET UNTIL WE HAD A FIGHT ABOUT 2 MONTHS AGO. NOW HE HAS ME BLACKMAILED INTO STAYING AWAY FROM HIM, CAUSE IF I DON'T HE'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL. HELPP!!!!!IT'S MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN IT SOUNDS! I'M EVEN THINKING ABOUT TRULY ABANDONING BELIVING IN THIS STUFF TO MAKE IT UNTRUE, BUT I'M IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!!!!!!HEEEEELP!!!!!!I'M SHAKING NOW...I'M SO $#@$%^& SCARED.... I sent a Satyr to you, she should be there soon. Henry God of Thunder Storms 17:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not. I just can't write it until my parents quit being b*tches. Sparrowsong 22:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, (half-)sis! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 13:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? BTW, if there are Greek gods, do you think there are Egyptian gods and they fight eachother? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 13:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) How were you claimed? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? My story is on my page. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, your sig has two links to User:Leafwhisker. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) XD. I'm kinda a coding master. My master, Seanp12 (or LewaLew), hasn't talked to me in a while. He taught me everything I know about coding. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sick today. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you have school today? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) How old are you? I'm 14. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and technicly, If I'm your half-bro, would that make me a friend, sibling, or both? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh. School ends on Monday for me. DX [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I see you've met my (immature) twin bro. WindFire 15:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Becca, what the f*ck are you doing here?[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11''']] 15:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Um... I Googled "Daughter of Apollo" and it was on the second page of Google Images. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Leafy i have no idea why Hades blaims me Warboss95 04:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so you know our plan now? It's all I got, but it's better than nothing. Anything to BEAT THE TITANS! So they dont know our plans... Hey Ava :D How Are You? Love You That Best Freind Way :P Cailin In Wonderland To Survie This World You Must Be As A Hatter Which Luckily I Am 23:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ava? What's Your Sig About? Love From: Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OK! I know Me 2! :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Adam Lmabert is awsome! :D *RANDOM* YO WHAT MY HOME SKILLEN BISKUT?! Hahaha :P Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! How are ya?! :D Love You<3 a Freind! :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 11:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC)